deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Port of Hanming
The Port of Hanming, '''also known as the '''Belltower Dock Yard is a location in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. It is a port used by Belltower in lower Hengsha and the location of the mission Stowing Away. Background Tong Si Hung tells Adam Jensen that ships are mysteriously departing in the middle of the night and sailing to an unknown location. Jensen follows this lead in hopes of finding the remaining kidnapped Sarif Industries scientists, including Dr. Megan Reed. Jensen is also tasked with retrieving a package from one of the buildings in the courtyard, which he finds out is an explosive. Tong then contacts him, and instructs him to place and detonate the package in an office at the back of the port. The explosion distracts the guards for long enough for Jensen to slip aboard the ship that's currently docked, and hide inside a cryo bed. However, it's also shown that the reason Tong was willing to help Jensen was because the explosion also served to cover the escape of Tong's son from Hengsha. Missions *Stowing Away *You Scratch My Back, I'll Scratch Yours Layout The player starts in the sewers near a prefab building in front of a large fence that blocks off the dockyard. Very near the starting point, there's a merchant, Lu Pin Rong, who can supply Jensen before going in. The yard in front of the actual building has several storage containers stacked, and some small buildings for security reasons. Small security bots and armed Belltower agents patrol this yard. On a lower level on the sides of the courtyard, several storage units house many different weapons and items, such as Combat rifles, Rocket launchers and sniper rifles but are guarded by ceiling turrets. Under the courtyard is an extensive sewer system. It is patrolled by multiple automated security bots, and is trapped with poison gas, requiring the Rebreather augmentation to pass through. Alternatively, underneath the stairs left of the entrance to the docks is a vent you can follow to power on ventilation fans thus venting the poison gas and making the passage passable. The main building has 2 interior floors that open onto a large warehouse. Climbing to the roof, then breaking the glass can let the player drop into the building easily if they have the Icarus Landing System. Starting an alarm at this point will trigger an 80-X Boxguard being dropped in through the skylight. Notes *The boat which Tong's son uses to escape is named "The Tracer". *In earlier builds of the game, Lawrence Barrett would be fought here, instead of Highland Park. This either means that Barrett would originally be fought much later in the game, the player would go to the Belltower Dock earlier, or that Highland Park did not exist. *Given the short countdown on the explosives, one might become quite suspicious of the elder Tong's intentions regarding Adam Jensen - who, after all, is a clearly dangerous asset outside of Tong's control, and who must have infiltrated at least the Harvester Hideout and possibly The Hive prior to this mission. See Also * Port of Hanming computers Gallery Belltower-dockyard.png|Overview of the dock Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution locations